


La primera luna llena del cachorro.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, First Full Moon, Hale - Stilinski kid, Jealous Peter Hale, Kid Fic, M/M, Scents & Smells, Werewolf puppy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles tiene a su pequeño Luke en brazos, moviéndose suavemente para que el pequeño de tres años se duerma por fin. Nadie pensaba que la luna llena iba a afectar al pequeño hombre lobo tan temprano. Ahora Stiles está solo en casa mientras Peter corretea por el bosque con la manada.Al único que puede llamar para que lo ayude es Jordan.A Peter no le gusta eso.





	La primera luna llena del cachorro.

Stiles tiene a su pequeño Luke en brazos, moviéndose suavemente para que el pequeño de tres años se duerma por fin. Nadie pensaba que la luna llena iba a afectar al pequeño hombre lobo tan temprano. Ahora Stiles está solo en casa mientras Peter corretea por el bosque con la manada. 

—Ya, tranquilo. —Susurra Stiles para que Luke deje de llorar, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando él mismo tiene ganas de llorar también. Vuelve a intentar llamar a Peter, pero sigue sin tener respuesta, por lo que suspira y decide llamar a la única persona de la manada que no le afecta la luna llena. —¿Jordan? Siento despertarte, pero ¿puedes venir a mi casa y ayudarme con Luke?

—Enseguida, Stiles. —Dice Jordan con la voz amable, y luego cuelga. Stiles no tiene que esperar más de media hora hasta que el coche de Jordan aparca frente a su casa, el sabueso del infierno se apresura a llegar a Stiles y el pequeño Hale – Stilinski, alza en brazos al hijo adoptivo de Peter y Stiles, y hace brillar sus ojos. Luke deja de llorar enseguida y los suyos brillan dorados, sonriendo somnoliento. El cachorro cierra los ojos y se queda dormido en los brazos de Jordan.

—¡Oh, dios mío! Es un jodido milagro. —Dice Stiles al ver a su pequeño bebé dormido, y guía a Jordan hacia la habitación de Luke, lo tumba en su cama demasiado grande para él, Stiles coloca las barreras en un lado, y enciende la luz de noche para el niño antes de cerrar de la habitación. —Muchísimas gracias por haber venido, Jordan. Estaba a punto de llorar con el niño. Es la primera luna llena que le afecta, pero con tres años es demasiado temprano, además de que Peter no contesta.

Jordan se encoje de hombros y sigue al humano hacia la cocina, donde recibe una taza llena de chocolate caliente. —¿Puedo decirte algo, Stiles? 

—La persona que ha conseguido que mi hijo se duerma al fin puede decirme lo que quiera. —Dice Stiles con una sonrisa amable y divertida. Jordan sonríe, pero parece un poco tenso.

—¿Por qué estás con Peter? Te mereces algo mucho mejor que él. Alguien que pueda estar para ti y para Luke, alguien que sepa valorarte. —Dice Jordan, pero Stiles lo corta enseguida.

—Jordan, para. Para, porque no entiendes lo que Peter y yo tenemos, somos felices, se ocupa de mí y de Luke. No sé a que viene decir todo esto. Me caes muy bien, pero deberías irte antes de que Peter venga y te oiga decir estas estupideces. —Exclama Stiles perdiendo la sonrisa y poniéndose serio. Odia que hablen de su relación con su lobo sin saber.

—Serías más feliz conmigo. —Dice Jordan dejando la taza sobre la encimera y mirando fijamente al humano, se acerca para intentar agarrarlo, pero es lanzado hacia atrás por un hombre lobo bastante cabreado. 

—¡Fuera de aquí! —Ruge Peter con una voz oscura y grave, se posiciona entre Stiles y Jordan y se prepara para desgarrar a Jordan, pero este se apresura a irse de la casa, dejando a la pareja a solas.

—¿Peter? —Susurra Stiles colocando la mano sobre la espalda de Peter, haciendo que el lobo destense un poco los músculos, se da la vuelta con furia y abraza a Stiles con fuerza, rozando su rostro por el cuello y mejillas de Stiles para hundirlo en su propio aroma, quitando el del sabueso del infierno. —Tranquilo, estoy aquí, Luke está aquí. Estamos contigo.

—¿Qué hacía aquí? —Pregunta Peter con un gruñido, más lobo que persona, y presiona más del cuerpo de Stiles sobre el suyo, haciendo que las piernas del humano se entrelacen en sus caderas.

—Al parecer la luna llena ya afecta a Luke, y como no respondías a las llamadas, lo llamé a él. Me ha ayudado a dormir al cachorro, y de repente ha empezado a soltar estupideces. —Dice Stiles mientras Peter camina hacia las escaleras con pequeños gruñidos bajos, dejando que la posesividad y los celos del hombre lobo actúen.

—Ha tocado a mi hijo. —Dice Peter con asco, llegan al cuarto de Luke, y Peter se tumba con Stiles sobre él y acercando a Luke a su costado, moviendo con suavidad sus manos por las mejillas de su hijo para quitar el ofensivo olor de su tierna piel. Cuando el lobo dentro de él está satisfecho con su marcado de olor, suspira satisfecho. Stiles rueda los ojos con cariño y deja un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Peter.

—¿Mejor? ¿Olemos a ti? —Pregunta Stiles entre divertido y dormido. 

—Mucho mejor, oléis a familia y a míos. —Ronronea Peter con los ojos dormidos. —Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, creepywolf.

—Buenas noches, papi y papá. —Susurra la voz dulce de Luke más dormido que despierto, pero sigue derritiendo el corazón de Peter, sobre todo cuando el cachorro se acurruca aún más contra su cuerpo, dejando su manita sobre la mano de Stiles, sobre el pecho de Peter.


End file.
